


Second Chances

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birth Control, Complete, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married!lock, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oneshot, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been trying to have kids for a while now, but it hasn't worked out. So they decide to go back to their busy lives and just let things work out the way they will. They can always adopt, right? But what if something else were to happen that changed their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff!

Sherlock and John had been married for three years now and had yet to enlarge their family. Mrs. Holmes desperately wanted grandchildren, as did Mr. Holmes. But Sherlock and John hadn't had any luck in their attempts to conceive. Sherlock could get pregnant. They knew they were both fertile. They'd even gone to the doctor to make sure before they started trying. It shouldn't have taken much for Sherlock to get pregnant with their baby. But something was off, though neither could figure out what. Sherlock just couldn't seem to get pregnant. They tried time and time again, Sherlock would take pregnancy tests, and they always came back negative. Neither man could ever figure out what was wrong.

Eventually though, their lives just became too busy for kids. Sherlock went on birth control and they went on with their lives. Neither man thought anything of it, deciding they could always adopt or try later on in life when things calmed down. Sometimes though, Sherlock needed to spend some time alone, heartbroken that he couldn't seem to have kids That was all they'd wanted for so long and it just hadn't worked out. Little did he know he'd get a second chance. A blessing in disguise.

One morning, Sherlock realized he'd run out of birth control. Oh, well. He couldn't seem to have kids anyway, so why did it matter? He decided against getting more, not mentioning it to John since it seemed so insignificant to their lives now. So John went on believing Sherlock was on birth control still. They continued having unprotected sex often, for their own purposes rather than procreation now. They just enjoyed one another without worrying about having kids.

Sherlock continued to take cases, as usual. John worked at the clinic when he wasn't on cases. That is, until the day that Sherlock vomited in the middle of a deduction. Lestrade had brought the man home and called John to let him now. Then the blonde raced home and up to the flat, heading right to Sherlock.

"Is he okay?" he asked when he spotted Lestrade.

"Yeah, he seems fine. Not a clue what caused him to be sick like that though," Greg answered with a sigh. "He's not running a fever. And he says he didn't eat anything odd."

"Maybe an odd smell?" John suggested, but Lestrade shook his head.

"There wasn't a single odd smell there, that I noticed," he replied. "Why don't you check him out? Maybe there's something I'm missing."

John nodded and headed for Sherlock's room. He went in and performed a full examination of the man, though the lanky detective failed to mention yet again that he wasn't on birth control. John dismissed it as a virus then and told him to rest and get plenty of fluids. He'd stay home from work and help take care of him to make sure he didn't try to overdo it. Unfortunately, it was more than just a week or two that John was away from work. It worried the doctor that this lasted so long. It was almost a month and a half before Sherlock had stopped vomiting every day. John had gone back to work before then though, although he did consistently call to check in.

Sherlock started to develop a healthier appetite after that though, eating a variety of foods, though some could be considered rather odd. John noticed, but brushed it off. As a result of the eating, John assumed, Sherlock's belly continued to grow. As did his appetite. One day, John grew a bit concerned and decided to nip it in the bud.

"Sherlock? C'mere, love. I just want to talk to you about something," the shorter man insisted gently, sitting in his armchair. Sherlock joined and sat down in his own. 

"What is it?" the detective asked, rubbing his now rounded belly. It was a slight change, but just noticeable. 

"Sherl......Is something wrong? I mean, is this emotional eating or something I should know about?" John asked with a soft sigh. "I just.....I'm concerned. I know you don't want to be obese. You've always been so thin. And while putting on a bit of weight isn't bad, putting on too much is. And you've started crossing that line. I just want to make sure you don't end up morbidly obese. Okay? So please, just talk to me."

Sherlock bit his lower lip, a smile peeking out on his expression. "Well.....there is something I wanted to tell you. But I was going to save it a few more days until your birthday as a surprise," he commented. "John, everything you've noticed isn't out of the ordinary at all. And I won't become obese. I've been watching what I eat. But.....I've been off birth control for almost a year now and......Well, I'm pregnant. 2 and a half months. I took multiple tests. I have an appointment with my OB/GYN tomorrow so I could have the sonogram for your birthday."

John gasped, eyes widening as he reached forward and gently rubbed Sherlock's belly. "You are? Really?" he asked softly. "Sherlock.......why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to make absolutely certain I was pregnant before I told you," Sherlock defended as John's hand began to become a fist. "You have every right to be angry, but I didn't want to risk telling you and having it turn out to be a false positive. We've been waiting for so long. I didn't want to disappoint you like that."

"Disappoint me?! Sherlock, it's a baby! Even a glimmer of hope like that would've been wonderful for me! I want to know any possibility you could be pregnant!"

The two ended up fighting for quite some time, ending with John leaving the flat for a while to clear his head. When he finally came back an hour and a half later, he still seemed a bit pissed.

"Look," he muttered, glaring a bit. "I'm still pissed that you lied to me and kept this a secret for so long. But I'm going to try to calm down and just be excited about this baby. Sherlock, I still love you more than you could imagine. And I love this baby. But I'm going to need time to accept this. Okay?"

Sherlock sighed, but nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "Do I have to sleep on the sofa again?"

John shook his head. "No. I won't make you do that. Especially not when you're pregnant. Just give me time and space," he replied.

"All right. I can do that," the brunette agreed. "I love you, John. I hope you can forgive me."

John nodded. "I love you too. And I can't wait to have this baby with you. I'll forgive you eventually, like I always do."

And sure enough, John was right. It took a while, but the blonde eventually forgave his husband and eagerly jumped into the baby planning and getting the nursery ready. They went through the rest of the pregnancy together and, 9 months later, delivered a healthy baby boy. Hamish Scott Watson-Holmes. He was a beautiful boy with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde curls. He had porcelain skin and Sherlock sobbed the first time he held their son. It was amazing, their tiny miracle.


End file.
